Heretofore, vinyl chloride resins have been widely used for interior furnishings and exterior furnishings of automobile. Vinyl chloride resins have an excellent ability to be molded and processed into parts and are of relatively low prices, thus being used for many purposes such as instrumental panels, interior skin material such as for door, ceiling, material for steering wheel, lever knobs, various grips and glass runs, weather strips, various moldings such as window molding, roof molding, side molding and the like. However, in recent years, vinyl chloride resins have been pointed out for its possibility of causing generation of chlorine gases upon incineration, and thus studies are being conducted on switching from them to materials other than vinyl chloride resins for the above-mentioned parts.
In particular, the most widely used material as a replacement of the vinyl chloride resin for automobile interior furnishings is an olefinic thermoplastic elastomer. The olefinic thermoplastic elastomer material is an excellent material in the aspects of being lightweight, having excellent moldability and ability to be processed into parts, being highly recyclable and of not generating harmful gases upon combustion and so on. However, on the other hand, the material has a defect of having poor scratch resistance.
Thus, in practice, olefinic thermoplastic elastomers are not used as received in most cases for the parts where scratch resistance is required, and those acquiring improved scratch resistance at the surface through surface treatment or the like, are used (for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-B No. 3-070742